Miliah Una historia sobre Gusano Gris
by Kymie
Summary: Gusano Gris pensaba que la mujer que le entregó el cachorro era infinitamente buena; sin embargo, pronto descubrió que la belleza no existía. Y entonces llegó Daenerys con sus ojos de miliah, bruja. (NO romance). One-shot. SPOILER Danza de Dragones.


Gusano Gris creía que la mujer que le entregó el cachorro era buena. Gusano Gris no sabía qué edad tenía entonces, pero le daba la impresión de que era muy pequeño. Recordaba cómo unas manos enormes le despertaron en su tienda, le quitaron los grilletes de los tobillos y le guiaron en silencio al exterior.

Gusano Gris no intentó huir, porque le parecía que estaba en un sueño. Dentro de Astapor no corría viento porque las altas murallas que rodeaban la ciudad la mantenían seca y polvorienta. Las manos que le habían desencadenado eran las de un hombre gigantesco que Gusano Gris no había visto nunca en el barrio de los esclavos. Iba vestido con un _tokar_ ceremonial, de color turquesa brillante, y era el hombre más alto que Gusano Gris había visto en sus pocos años de vida.

Él siempre pensaba que otros niños esclavos, como él, intentaban echar a correr en cuanto les desencadenaban los pies, pero ahora, siendo ya adulto, sabía que los que lo intentaban morían. No les disparaban por la espalda, no les daban la oportunidad de morir de manera fulminante. Les dejaban creer que podían conseguirlo. Los guardias les permitían huir hasta las murallas, les seguían con sigilo mientras los niños buscaban una puerta por donde escapar y permitían que diesen tres pasos más allá de los límites de Astapor. Los niños huidos saboreaban durante unos instantes la libertad, el viento cálido que les acariciaba la cara. Y cuando creían que podían ser libres, los Inmaculados les llamaban por sus nombres de nacimiento y cuando ellos se volvían, dejaban que viesen cómo la flecha volaba hacia su cuello. Los niños esclavos que huían morían sabiendo que la libertad no existía para ellos.

Gusano Gris no intentó escapar aunque entonces no conocía ese cruel destino. El niño que era sabía, por algún instinto desconocido, que su misión era seguir al gigante por las cuadriculadas calles de Astapor. Recordaba el camino hasta el templo de la Arpía como un mal sueño, naranja y lleno de polvo. Cuando atravesaron las puertas Gusano Gris encontró en el frío interior una fila de niños esclavos que, como él, aguardaban frente al altar.

Gusano Gris temblaba cuando contemplaba las mutilaciones de los otros niños, y veía la sangre extremadamente roja, como si ardiera. Al llegar su turno lloraba, y cuando la daga ceremonial acuchilló sus testículos y su pene, sintió que sus tripas ardían con fuego valyrio. La sangre empapó la piedra blanca del altar, mezclándose con la sangre de los otros niños, y a diferencia de ellos Gusano Gris no se desmayó, sino que contempló cómo las manos de la sacerdotisa llevaban sus genitales, que eran ya una masa sanguinolienta, hasta la hoguera de la Arpía. Gusano Gris los miraba sin asimilar que eso que se quemaba en las llamas había pertenecido a su cuerpo segundos antes.

Le llevaron en volandas hasta las tiendas de entrenamiento de los Inmaculados y allí Gusano Gris vio a la mujer buena. Con la túnica aún manchada de una cataplasma verde para que no se desangrara, Gusano Gris se abrazó a la mujer buena sin derramar una lágrima. Ella le apartó con delicadeza y le tendió a Lluvia, un cachorrito de pelaje negro y ojos brillantes como las estrellas, que movió enérgicamente el rabo y saltó sobre su cara para lamerle. Gusano Gris tembló de felicidad ante aquel regalo, ante el tierno consuelo que esa mujer le dio tras la mutilación. Gusano Gris durmió abrazado al perrito, y su cálida carne le hizo sentirse seguro y olvidar el lacerante dolor de la entrepierna.

Nadie en Astapor sabía que el cachorro de Gusano Gris se llamaba Lluvia. Él nunca le llamaba así con la voz; sólo lo pronunciaba con la mente. Si alguien supiese que se llamaba así, podría descubrir el por qué de ese nombre, y entonces Gusano Gris sería asesinado.

El entrenamiento de los Inmaculados era penuria tras penuria, pero los cachorros entrenaban con ellos, y eso les daba fuerzas. Una noche, después de estar todo el día corriendo en el desierto que rodeaba Astapor, los niños habían acabado con la piel llena de ampollas supurantes y los pies desollados. Todos bebieron, como siempre, el Vino del Valor, lo que ensordecía sus dolores pero no los hacía desaparecer.

Por la noche en el campamento de entrenamiento nadie hablaba. Los niños no compartían sus pensamientos porque el Vino del Valor los anulaba. Nadie hablaba de si los Inmaculados realmente dejaban de sentir dolor o solamente dejaban de quejarse. Nadie quería imaginar lo que les esperaba al día siguiente.

Después de beber, se tumbaron en el suelo para dormir. Gusano Gris veía los ojos vidriosos y drogados de los demás. Cuando apoyaron la cabeza en el suelo, el entrenador irrumpió en la tienda gritando que el entrenamiento seguía.

Debían escalar una montaña de noche. Caminaron sobre sus heridas hasta el lugar del entrenamiento, seguidos por sus cachorros, que también parecían agotados. Los entrenadores abrieron las sacas para que eligieran un nuevo nombre. Gusano Gris ese día sacó el nombre de Caracol Negro.

Caracol Negro y su cachorro escalaron en la oscuridad, resbalando y clavándose las púas de las plantas secas. Dejaban huellas ensangrentadas en las rocas, pero Caracol era con diferencia el más rápido de sus compañeros, de modo que pronto estuvo solo, avanzando siempre hacia arriba. No miraba nunca la cima donde debía llegar. Sólo se concentraba en el siguiente paso, el siguiente paso, el siguiente paso.

De pronto su cachorro gimió y Caracol alzó la vista, escrutando la oscuridad. Una serpiente se deslizó entre sus tobillos, pero él no tuvo miedo, de modo que la criatura se alejó reptando. Caracol siguió la llamada de su cachorro y sintió un montón de brazos espinosos abrazarle en la penumbra. Caracol se abrió paso entre ellos, desgarrándose la piel y los ojos, siguiendo el sonido del perro.

Los brazos de las zarzas dejaron de amarrarle y apareció en un claro donde no había estrellas. Su cachorro estaba tirado en una roca plana, gimiendo muy alto. Caracol corrió hacia él y comprobó que tenía la pata herida. Palpando con cuidado encontró un largo aguijón profundamente hundido en la blanda almohadilla de carne, y un montón de piedrecitas incrustadas en la abertura sangrante. Con infinito amor, Caracol Negro fue retirando una a una las piedras y el aguijón, susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras al animal.

Entonces fue cuando Caracol Negro se dio cuenta de que no oía a los demás. Escuchó atentamente pero sólo había un silencio suspendido en el aire, denso como manteca. Sus compañeros no estaban. Los entrenadores no estaban. Estaba solo en la montaña.

El cachorro se frotó contra su pierna y le lamió la piel, agradecido. Probó a andar cojeando mientras Caracol Negro se asomaba al borde para orientarse.

Vio las tenues luces de las pirámides de Astapor lejos, mucho más lejos de lo que había creído. Sólo se oían grillos y susurros de murciélagos. Aterrado, Caracol pensó en que el entrenador estaba cerca, agazapado tras los arbustos, esperando a que intentara huir. Pero Caracol tenía buen oído y buen olfato, y no percibía nada. Su cachorro también parecía tranquilo, tumbado sobre la roca fría.

Caracol dio un paso más hacia el abismo y un pensamiento se arrastró perezoso por su mente, abriéndose paso entre las brumas del Vino del Valor. Podía seguir caminando y bajar el otro lado de la montaña. Podía esconderse de día y caminar de noche, siempre con su cachorro, siempre atento a cualquier flecha asesina. Podía comer plantas y cazar pequeños animales. Podía caminar hasta llegar a otro lugar. Cualquier lugar sería mejor.

Podía ser libre.

Ese pensamiento se expandió y le llenó de burbujas el pecho, como cuando bebían demasiado licor. Alzó los brazos y el viento empezó a soplar, pero era un viento distinto, fresco, tonificante. Las posibilidades se extendían frente a él, al alcance de los dedos. Y entonces, por primera vez en su vida, Caracol Negro, Gusano Gris, se sintió libre.

El cielo se desgarró en un trueno y la lluvia empezó a caer sobre ellos, limpiando la arena de su piel y de su pelo, limpiando las heridas de su cachorro y llenando sus pulmones. Quiso gritar. Quiso bailar sobre sus llagas. Quiso abrazar a su cachorro y dar vueltas, brincar y beber de la lluvia sagrada, que el cielo derramaba sobre él como un elixir de los dioses.

De debajo de las rocas aparecieron hordas de caracoles que salían a estirar sus cuernos bajo el agua y su cachorro se dedicó a intentar cazarlos con la pata sana. Caracol Negro fue completamente libre en esa roca durante los minutos más felices de su vida.

Luego, naturalmente, volvió con los demás. Escapar significaba morir. Pero en el camino de vuelta miraba a su cachorro, que ya había cumplido casi un año, y recitaba su nombre mentalmente. _Lluvia, Lluvia, Lluvia._

Cuando salió el sol la cuadrilla completa regresaba al campamento, y al llegar, la mujer buena que le había dado a Lluvia les aguardaba. Se acercó a Caracol Negro porque estaba el primero del escuadrón, firme con Lluvia sentado a su lado. La mujer sujetó sus manos de niño con ternura y dijo:

- Ahora tienes que estrangular a tu perro.

* * *

- Gusano Gris –llamó la voz de Daenerys Targaryen, Madre de Dragones, su _mhysa-._ Acércate. Quiero compartir esto contigo.

Gusano Gris obedeció y se situó junto a su reina en la cubierta de proa del barco. Se encontraban atravesando el vasto océano en un barcoesclavista gobernado por libertos, con las gigantescas velas al viento y Tyrion Lannister preso en la bodega. A lo lejos se distinguía entre la bruma salada las costas de Los Siete Reinos. El sol se escondía y el aire era púrpura.

- Eres mi más fiel guerrero –dijo Daenerys-. Y mi mejor consejero. Eres mi protector. Sin ti no estaría aquí, frente a mi hogar. Gracias.

Le miró con esos ojos violetas, que cuando la conoció le parecieron de _miliah,_ bruja, pero que ahora eran dulces y fieros, como los de la Madre de las Lanzas.

Arriaron las velas y el barco detuvo su avance, quedando mecido entre las suaves corrientes. Pasarían la noche ahí y se reunirían al amanecer con Aegon, el hermano de Daenerys, en Bastión de Tormentas.

Gusano Gris no había conocido nunca la belleza. Lo único bueno que creyó sentir se desvaneció junto con la vida de Lluvia entre sus manos. Mientras sus dedos de niño estrangulaban el cuello del perro y éste se debatía espasmódicamente, mirándole con sus ojos negros sin comprender, Gusano Gris miró a la mujer que creía buena y se dio cuenta de que lo bello no existía. El brillo de los ojos de su cachorro se apagó mientras todavía le miraba con fidelidad, y Gusano Gris siguió apretando, apretando, creyendo que si apretaba lo suficiente él también moriría estrangulado.

Sin embargo, esa noche, varados en mar abierto frente a la costa, Daenerys Targaryen le cogió de la mano y le guió por la cubierta. Era una mano pequeña, suave como la brisa. Daenerys y él subieron a un pequeño bote de madera que un Inmaculado bajó suavemente hasta la superficie del mar. Gusano Gris remó siguiendo las instrucciones de su reina, hasta que el bote chocó contra algo a pesar de estar en mitad del mar. El barco estaba a unos metros, danzando entre la niebla. Daenerys se incorporó sobre el bote y puso un pie en el agua. La cubría hasta los tobillos y echó a andar. Gusano Gris se percató de que habían remado hasta una zona donde una formación rocosa hacía que el agua no fuese profunda. Las olas se rizaban en los bordes de ese lugar mágico.

Entonces ocurrió. A esa hora de la noche el mar oscuro se llenó de seres luminosos y delicados, criaturas marinas que emergían a la superficie arrastradas por las corrientes cálidas que venían de la Bahía de los Esclavos. El calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Daenerys hizo que se arremolinasen a su alrededor, de modo que pronto la roca sumergida por donde caminaba _mhysa_ se iluminó con colores luminiscentes, azules submarinos que iluminaron todo el mar.

Gusano Gris miró a Daenerys, que contemplaba desde allí su ansiada costa, y vio su piel tostada por el sol ghiscario, su pelo blanco como la inocencia cayendo por su espalda y su pequeña figura vestida a la manera dothraki, iluminada toda ella con esa luz sobrenatural.

Gusano Gris miró a Daenerys Targaryen y sus ojos violetas, y en ese momento descubrió al fin lo que es la belleza.


End file.
